1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the automatic generation of temporary credit card information for an online credit card transaction.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently some credit card users can open a web browser, login to their bank's web site over a network, such as the Internet, and manually request generation of a temporary credit card number for use in making an online purchase. When the temporary credit card number is returned to the user, the user then manually inputs the temporary credit card number obtained from the bank's web site into the online purchase transaction. This process is time consuming and typically requires a user to open another web browser, which leads the credit card user to not request a temporary credit card number.